The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a photomask, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a photomask capable of easily measuring whole errors of an error of an exposer and a fabricating error of a photomask, by forming scribe lines at each side of a product die pattern, forming a predetermined shape of a pattern in the respective corners, and measuring errors caused by respective exposure patterns.
In a conventional fabricating process of the photomask, a photomask pattern is fabricated by forming scribe lines 2 in the bottom side and the right side using a product die pattern 4 as shown in FIG. 1. However, there are problems with the prior art method using such a photomask in that it can not accurately measure a reticle rotation error of the exposer caused by misalignment among many patterns, a stepping error of X-axis and Y-axis, a bending error of the lens, or a pattern error formed on a wafer due to a fabricating error of the photomask.